


Embarrassing

by deryriel



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Huang Ren Jun & Lee Donghyuck | Haechan Are Best Friends, M/M, Secret Relationship, Shy Huang Ren Jun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deryriel/pseuds/deryriel
Summary: Renjun gets easily embarrassed because of Yangyang, and now he's exposed because Yangyang really can't take it anymore.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Liu Yang Yang
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	Embarrassing

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction!! And it's renyang!!☀. English is not my first language and I'm still a beginner so I'm sorry if it's like.. lowkey cringy.
> 
> The idea I got is from that nct 2020 vlive where yangyang sneakily held renjun's arm, ugh I can't even stop thinking about that.
> 
> Well hope you like this one

Today is a normal day for Renjun, it is Saturday. He usually just take a nap or play his laptop or going out just chilling, but today is different he's hanging out with his friends today.

Well Renjun doesn't mind hanging out with his friends but this Saturday, is totally different.

———

“Renjun!! Right here!!” his best friend, Donghyuck yells at him across the restaurant, not a fancy resto just fast food.

He walks to the table where his friends sits. “hey.. soo you guys invited who?” Renjun asks them as he sits down beside Donghyuck, Donghyuck slings his arms around his shoulder. “yeah we invited Mark's boyfriend friends” Jaemin answers tapping on the table in front of him, “you mean Yukhei” Jeno chuckles while playing a game on his phone.

Renjun hums then he looks around the place, and then he realizes, ‘wait yukhei's friends from other school?? Dejun, Kunhang, and... Yangyang oh.. okay not a problem.. I guess we are not that close’.

“whats up guys!” Renjun looks up to see Mark with Yukhei and the others behind the couple.

They sit around and just talk about school and life and obviously eat their food. But Renjun really can't focus on his food because yangyang the Liu Yangyang, his boyfriend... sat beside him. Yangyang is talking about games with Jeno while his damn hand rest on Renjun's thigh under the table, and yes Renjun is blushing ‘he gotta stop this is embarrassing’ he thinks while continue eating his food.

The thing is no one know that they are dating, why? Yangyang doesn't mind people know but.. well ask Renjun.

“let's go to the arcade” Kunhang says standing up from his seat.

“ yeahh! We are done eating anyway” Donghyuck follows kunhang.

“ sure, it's nearby here right?” Mark asks “yep” “yes” Renjun and Jaemin response

“ok then let's go!” Yukhei stands then quickly sips the remaining liquid on his cup. Then they go.

The group walk down the street laughing because what Jaemin just said. Yangyang and Renjun walk side by side until they are arrived at the arcade.

“WOOHOO” Kunhang quickly runs inside left the others outside.

They also played many games. a competition going on between Jeno and Donghyuck then there's Mark laughing his ass off because Yukhei accidentally hit his head with the whack-a-mole thing.. yeah they are wild.

Renjun is now watching Jaemin cheering for Jeno while Donghyuck curses at him.  
“shit Jeno you're a fucking noob” Donghyuck snickers at Jeno, Renjun rolls his eyes at their childish behavior, since he's pretty bored he then looks at the arcades around him.

Then Yangyang whispers out of nowhere “what are you doing?”, Renjun yelps quickly turn around to see Yangyang so close to his face, he backs away.

“what is it?” Renjun asks, raises his eyebrows. Yangyang all of a sudden grabs his hand then pulls him away “let's play some of the games” he grins, “hey!” Renjun shouts quietly.

Renjun can't help but smile as Yangyang holds his hand.

———

“hey where's Renjun?” Donghyuck asks Jaemin. “huh? He was here just now aren't he?” Jaemin answers, Donghyuck just shrugs, He walks around the place to search for Renjun.

Then he sees Yangyang and Renjun smiling at each other holding hands while playing some game in the back corner of the place.  
'what are they doing?' he thinks as he tilts his head, then he just smirks and comes back to Jeno and Jaemin.

———

“aren’t I already told you to not being so obvious?” Renjun stares at Yangyang annoyingly, they are currently sitting at the waiting chair after playing many games “can't help it Renjun, also why are you so not into people knowing us dating?” Yangyang pouts, Renjun just sighs “it's just.. you and my friends aren't that close and you go to the different school and most importantly,” Renjun stops talking, fidgets his hand. “important what?” Yangyang makes a confused face, then Renjun continues.

“I told my friends that I really don't want to date someone because I'm not a romantic person and then here I am dating you, it's embarrassing! And I literally told them that like 5 days before we started dating” Renjun sighs once again, bringing both of his hands to hide his face. Yangyang giggles at what Renjun said “I swear, it's okay, they wouldn't hate you” Yangyang pats his shoulder and giving him a warm smile, Renjun looks up to Yangyang.

“ugh but still..”

“it is okay, aren't it much better telling them than keeping it a secret forever..”

“huft I guess so.. I'll try” Renjun smiles at Yangyang.

“great! Now now let's search for the others”

Renjun and Yangyang finally found the others outside while talking about that game this game and whatever.

Donghyuck looks at them first smirking then asks “we've been searching for both of you, where have you guys been?”, “oh I—” as Renjun wants to say something Yangyang cuts him off.

“we played together you know since Renjun looked lost and bored so yeah” Yangyang smiles then puts his arm on Renjun's shoulder, Renjun glares at him.

“oh is that so?” donghyuck grins at Renjun who is blushing, “since you two are here it's time to go home then” Mark says “yeah it's getting late” Xiaojun agrees.

———

Today is monday, and of course, Renjun have to go to school, sadly.

“hey Renjun” Donghyuck greets Renjun as he walks closer to Renjun's table.

“what?” Renjun looks up from his phone to face Donghyuck.

“you know yesterday, I saw you playing with Yangyang and you two seemed very close” Donghyuck says

“so what? We are actually childhood friends” he stares at Donghyuck.

“ohh really but you seem much more than that, I saw you two holding hands too! and you looked really happy with that soo I'm quite suspicious.. are you perhaps dating?” Donghyuck smirks at him, Renjun can feels his face is starting to get red.

“w- what about it” Renjun stutters, looks down can't face that annoying smirk on Donghyuck's.

Donghyuck laughs, slamming his hands on Renjun's table. “oh oh what's up what's up” Jeno shows up to his classroom with Jaemin looking at them both.

Suddenly “Renjun is dating Yangyang secretly!” Donghyuck shouts at Jeno and Jaemin who are looking at them with wide eyes. “what??” “huh??”, Renjun quickly stands up and wraps his arm around Donghyuck's neck then chokes him, “you bitch” renjun whispers.

“help” Donghyuck says while chuckling, then Renjun pulls his arm away.

“wait for real?” Jeno asks Renjun still shocked “y-yeah” Renjun nods nervously, “since when?” Jaemin looks at him curious.

“months ago”

“what?!?”


End file.
